


The Hero's Hidden Face

by Ysabetwordsmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heroism, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Romantic Friendship, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Sherlock knows, things he <i>thinks</i>  he knows, and things he doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero's Hidden Face

These are things that Sherlock knows:

What happens when one puts  
human eyeballs into a microwave.

What happens when one's flatmate  
discovers the results of said experiment.

How to catch murderers.

How to get himself not-quite-killed   
while catching murderers.

How to put John back together again.  
All the king's horses. All the king's men.

 

These are things that Sherlock _thinks_ he knows:

"I'm not a psychopath, Anderson,   
I'm a high-functioning sociopath."

"Don't make people into heroes, John.   
Heroes don't exist,   
and if they did,   
I wouldn't be one of them. "

“You want me to shake hands with you in hell, Moriarty --  
I shall not disappoint you.”

 

These are things that Sherlock does not know:

That John loves him  
more than air or freedom.

That people all over London pray for him,  
not by name, but for all those  
who rush into danger for the saving of the day.

That mythology is as true as criminology,   
just in different ways.

That the Hero has a thousand faces,   
and one of them is Trickster   
laughing behind a tragic mask.


End file.
